percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black and White: Battle of the gods
Note to the reader- This story has little to do with the Greek gods. This is just something I felt like posting. If you don’t like it then don’t read it. If you do want to read it it’s based on the game Black and White (a computer game I played when I was little.) I’m going to rate this PG just to be safe. There are a bunch of Black and White: Terms any word that’s Bolded is on the Terms list. Hope you enjoy Resident Chiron Fangirl 04:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 Agaphya walked on the seas calm waves; she let her long brown hair blew in the cool breeze. Her evergreen eyes glittered slightly to the suns light. She watched the golden sunset; nothing can ruin this moment. Agaphya thought as the sun despaired behind the seas seemingly never-ending line. It was her 16th birthday tomato which meant Agaphya was getting her creature. “Hey Agaphya! Is that you?” A familiar voice called out from the shore. Agaphya looked over to see her close friend Poseidon smiled warmly (Poseidon is a 15 year old in this.) “Aren’t you supposed to be training?” Agaphya asked “It ended early today.” Poseidon shrugged. “Or you ditched it.” Agaphya sighed. “It’s a long story.” Poseidon looked like he was going to burst out laughing. Agaphya ran over to Poseidon “What happened?” She asked “Well… We were training in manipulating water and Zeus went to try-“He was having trouble not smiling. “-And he electrocuted the water killing all the fish.” Poseidon busted out laughing. “That’s horrible.” Agaphya looked up at Poseidon in horror. “That’s not the best part.” He continued “'Rip Tide' was furious and gave Zeus the leisure of his life. He was crying by the end.” “Zeus was crying?” Agaphya had never seen Zeus cry… Ever. “Your lying.” “No he was rely crying.” Poseidon insisted. Agaphya began to giggle as she imagined Zeus’s horrified face or him sobbing like a little girl. “Oh before I forget happy birthday.” Poseidon added “Thanks… My birthdays tomorrow remember.” Agaphya smiled weakly. Chapter 2 Agaphya walked along an old overused dirt rode, beside her were tall pine trees. Then she heard resealing in the bushes “Hello… Who’s there?” She called out but there was no response “Artemis is that you? If it is I’m sorry for breaking your bow string that one time.” Agaphya was starting to get nerves and paranoid. Before Agaphya new it she was pined down on the ground. “Who’s there!” Agaphya snarled “Hey relax its me Coatl.” Coatl smiled chuckled as he got off Agaphya’s back. “Ever heard of just saying hi?” Agaphya playfully glared at Coatl. Coatl was a young Aztec god he was almost 17 now. He had black hair up to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. They dint see each other often for two reasons. 1- They were from different regions. Coatl was Aztec and Agaphya was Greek. 2- They trained in different half’s of the god realm. Coatl trained in Levi '''and Agaphya trained in '''Eden. Despite that they always fawned a way to see each other as long as no spirits or gods find them talking. They sat together in the forest talking abut how life was going for them. Before they new it midnight had come. “I’d have to go home now.” Agaphya looked up at the full moon. “See you soon?” Coatl asked. “I hope so.” Agaphya smiled weakly like she always did when Coatl had to leave. “Bye.” Coatl was abut to leave before leaning over and kissing Agaphyas check. After Coatl ran off hiding in the nearby bushes “See you later.” Agaphya whispered to herself. She skipped all the way back to camp. Once she was at the camp the other gods and goddesses greeted her warmly. After all it was technically her birthday starting 3 minuets ago. The camp became incredibly festive as Dionysus pored his best wine and Apollo started singing. The hole camp began singing and dancing (some were drunk dancing but still dancing.) Agaphya sat alone as she normally did in big parties, she hated crowds and attention. “You ok?” Someone behind her asked. “Pan is that you?” Agaphya asked. “It’s me.” Pan sat beside Agaphya. “You still dint answer my question. Are you ok?” Pan asked “Ya… why?” Agaphya dint want to give away she was thinking abut Coatl. “You’re not at the party.” Pan rested his hand on Agaphys leg. “I just don’t like crowds.” Agaphya sighed. “Well you shod celebrate while you have the chance.” Pan said; he looked at the dancing gods ahead of them. “What do you mean while I have a chance?” Agaphya asked. Category:Black and White Category:Lulu123765